


Naegami Fluff

by batteryboo



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aoi is best wing(wo)man, M/M, Naegami, and best momemt ruiner, change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batteryboo/pseuds/batteryboo
Summary: BYAKUYA, GO COMFORT YOUR BOYFRIEND
Relationships: Naegami - Relationship, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	Naegami Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Cause I'm a sucker for Naegami even though I love Makoto and hate Byakuya.

Byakuya did not expect this.

Byakuya did not expect to come home to see his boyfriend, crying.

But what was he supposed to expect? His boyfriend tied to a chair with a knife being held to his neck by some fatass who had nothing better to do than to hold someone hostage as he waited, impatiently, for his blonde boyfriend to come home?

By how sad the text Makoto sent "sounded", it probably wasn't something major.

At least that's what Byakuya thought.

* * *

Byakuya stood there for what felt like hours, before taking careful, hesitant steps forward to the couch his beloved boyfriend sat on, crying his eyes out.

He stared for quite a while, pondering over his decisions before finally deciding what to do.

He placed his hand on Makoto's head carefully and waited for a reaction. 

When Makoto looked behind him, Byakuya could feel the relief the other boy was channeling inside him.

Makoto was quick to pull Byakuya down, forcing him into a hug.

Byakuya would've protested and scolded him for it, but look at his state. Is now really the time?

So he reluctantly allowed it.

"...Byakuya..?" 

"Hm?"

"...Remember those books that Toko let us borrow?"

"..Yes?" He did not like where this was going.

"Well..."

"What did you do?"

"Dropped them near a vase, the vase fell down, the books fell right next to the fireplace, and while I was cleaning the vase pieces up, I kicked one of the books into the fireplace, AND Toko's coming over to pick them up."

_This idiot..._

"And _that's_ why you were crying?"

"I was scared, okay?!"

"Sure.."

"GET READY GUYS! WE'RE GOING TO THE POOL!" Aoi yelled, startling the couple.

"Wha- HINA!" Makoto yelled back, playfully.

As Byakuya thought, it was, indeed, not major.

**Author's Note:**

> Shitty title, I know, but I have no ideas for it.
> 
> Also, sorry if this is a bit OOC..
> 
> ...I do not have an excuse for it other than I have no interpretation of how they act like.  
> So, uh, sorry. I guess.


End file.
